


CSI: Star City

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Snow, Snowmen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: @pleasantfanandstudent: Are you still looking for prompt ideas? I saw these on a list and thought they were funny. I hope some of these help! 1. “You murdered my snowman”





	CSI: Star City

Oliver heard a shriek and immediately stopped the car and got out to see what had happened. Behind his SUV he found a pile of snow about two feet high, another pile about a foot high sat beside it looking as if it had been smashed against the ground.

“Daddy!” his five-year-old daughter, Mia, screeched as she dropped the ball of snow she was shaping and glared at him. “You murdered my snowman!” she began to wail, prompting Felicity to run out the front door of the house toward them.

“Oliver, what happened?” she breathlessly asked, glancing between him and their daughter.

His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. “I don’t know!” Oliver replied, confusion written all over his features. “One second I was pulling out of the driveway to go pick up the groceries and the next Mia is screaming that I murdered her snowman.”

“You did murder my snowman!” Mia cried as she pointed to the pile of snow behind his SUV. “You smashed him to pieces!”

With a sigh, Oliver kneeled down so they were level with each other and said, “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” He opened his arms, motioning for his daughter to come in for a hug. When she did, he whispered into her ear, “We’ll make a new one when I get back. Okay?”

Mia sniffled, “Okay.”

“Good,” Oliver replied. “Now go inside with Mommy and when I get back, we’ll make the biggest snowman you’ve ever seen.”

“Pinky promise?” she asked, holding out her tiny little finger.

“Pinky promise,” he answered, locking pinkies with hers.

‘Crisis averted,’ Oliver thought when he stood back up and gazed over at Felicity. She gave him a knowing smile as she took Mia by the shoulders and led her back into the house.


End file.
